


too much

by Mercs



Series: say it in five words [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Before Season 11 but after the Mercs Trilogy so, Canon Compliant, Or at least it can be read that way, i don't know what to tag this as.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercs/pseuds/Mercs
Summary: the air remains tense.———[prompt fills 1/100]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted more siris content and instead i hurt myself
> 
> sorry

Felix is cut off to an almost appalled response of, “Have you lost your  _ mind _ ?”

  
  


 

“What? No, I– just look at how much this guy is willing to  _ pay _ ! We could all live comfortably until the day we kick the bucket, no more jobs needed!” Eye to eye contact, but Felix’s keep flickering from the ad back to his partner.

“Hell, your  _ kids _ could probably live their lives without ever needing to get a job. Doesn’t that interest you even a  _ little  _ bit?” He gestures to the datapad, the numbers practically extending off the screen. He's completely serious.

 

“Isaac, this is just. It’s too much!” Siris stands, pushing his chair back as he does. “This isn’t even bounty work anymore. It’s– it’s— it’s drifting uncomfortably far into just, plain out mercenary work. I can’t. Not this.” He turns as he speaks, and Felix gets up slowly to match.

 

“ _ Anything _ but this.”

 

 

Felix’s eyes narrow, his brows furrow. “Are you listening, though? Just  _ look _ at the offer. Those people will probably kill themselves off eventually if this information’s right. They’re in a  _ civil war _ , Mace. This guy just wants us to make it go faster. We’ll get paid, get  _ rich _ , your kids—”

 

“ _ My kids _ shouldn't have to live knowing their father committed  _ planetary genocide _ to keep them afloat!” The words are yelled as Siris jerks around to look at Felix. The sound bounces off the walls. Locus switches his focus to the pad on the table.

 

His hands slowly unclench, and he breathes out a sigh. Mason's last words before he’s gone are cut short. “Call me. When it’s over.”

  
  
  


 

 

Locus watches Siris leave without expression, biting his lip to stay quiet. He’s anxious his face has betrayed emotion as Felix shifts his gaze from the door to his other partner. A beat of silence passes between them before Felix speaks. The air remains tense.

 

 

“...well? Are you in, or are you gonna get up and leave too?” His tone is accusatory, but Locus can tell Felix is only masking the hurt. He sighs.

 

“I... suppose.” He’d really rather not, Siris has a point. An important one— this is a step down from the bounty hunting they’ve been at for a while, and a far leap into mercenary territory. An uncomfortable trade. But he knows that— whether or not he wants to accept— if he turns down this offer as their other partner had, Felix would riot. He wouldn’t be forgiven for what would be perceived as abandoning the man, and Felix would likely go off on the job by himself. He’d get himself killed.

So Locus tells him yes. Soothes his fears. Maybe when the time to go draws nearer, Isaac will realise how bad an idea it is to take this job. At least, Sam hopes he will. Hopes he comes to his senses.

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
He’s wrong.


End file.
